Not Killed
by decoruslamia
Summary: ROMEO AND JULIET. ONE-SHOT.rnrnThis was a piece of work I had to do for school. You were suppose to imagine that Romeo never killed Tybalt. This is my version of it.


**disclaimers: don't own it, all i own is the plot.  
  
"Alternative ending"  
  
**  
**Juliet's P.O.V.  
(Starts after Romeo has chased Tybalt in his car)  
**  
The moonlight reflected off her brunette hair flowing freely around her shoulders, as she watched the scene before her. Romeo's dusty blonde hair fell into his eyes and Juliet wanted nothing more then to just brush it away. But she knew she couldn't, not with Tybalt there. She saw both boys muscles ripple under the clothing as they circled each other, warily. Their swords clashed and then drew back, they had finally noticed her. 'Took them long enough' she thought dryly.

"What are you doing here, cousin? You should be in your chambers" Tybalt growled in his normally, iced tone of voice. "I want you to stop fighting my husband, and both of you to call a truce" she replied in her calm voice, her warm brown eyes ticking to Romeo's expressionless face.  
Tybalt turned away from her, glazing into the distance. Then realization hit him and he took a step back, nearly falling into the water. Romeo steadied him but Tybalt threw his hand away. "Your husband? You surely can not be serious. How could you marry that, that thing?" he said gesturing to Romeo, disgust evident on his handsome features. "I married him because I love him, something that I would not expect you to understand" Juliet Montague said as she went to stand by her husband, Romeo.

"Hmm... I wonder what your parents will say of this?" he smirked at the look of worry that passed over her features, she quickly replaced it will a look of anger. "You will not tell them" she commanded him through gritted teeth while gesturing wildly. Her voice scared him she could see that. His pale face got even paler, his pinkish lips parted slightly and his eyes flashed. He quickly regained his cool posture and held out his hand to Juliet. She eyed him warily. He rolled his eyes and merely said "if you want a truce between myself and Romeo, we must tell your parents about your relationship with him. I also want you to know whatever path you choose I'll be there to support you". Juliet just looked at him in disbelieve with tears shining in her eyes. Then she leaped into his opened arms.

Romeo just stood there dumfounded until he heard Tybalt's raspy voice call out to him, "you too brother, unless you don't forgive me" Romeo just smiled and looked from Tybalt's sad face to Juliet's happy one. He extended his hand which Tybalt shook, hard. Just then Captain Prince showed up "What is going on here?" Prince asked, his profile silhouetted by the moonlight. "We have called a truce sir" Juliet answered, polite as usual. Captain Prince blinked. "A, a truce?" he stuttered. "That's right" Juliet replied. "Ahhh...." captain Prince whispered as he hit the floor out cold. 

"Oh no" Tybalt breathed. "Don't worry about him he'll be ok" Juliet stated putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No, it's not about him" he nodded toward the cold body of the captain, "it's about Mercutio" Tybalt uttered. Romeo looked down and shuffled his feet. "What do you mean, Tybalt" she whispered taking a step back from him. 'Had he done something to him? What was it he wasn't telling her' Juliet thought hysterically. "I, I killed him" Tybalt said looking at her directly in the eyes she could see he regretted it but that didn't change a thing. So she did the only thing she could think of, she ran and fast.  
  
Juliet could feel the pressure of the air. Could hear their paces quicken behind her. She never was very active and hardly ever ran. So it was surprising she was faster then the two boys following her. Suddenly someone grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. It was Romeo, he was panting, as was she. "Let go of me" she cried, he didn't instead Romeo explained what had happened between himself, Mercutio and Tybalt. By the time he had finished, Tybalt had caught up. He was now bent over with his hands on his knees, panting uncontrollably. "I am so sorry, Tybalt" Juliet managed between sobs, to say. "So am I" Tybalt said as he took her in his arms the second time that night. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't understand why this had all happened like it had. Tybalt would surely be exiled, if not killed. But she knew what she had to do.

"Tybalt go to the police and tell them what Romeo told me. They might let you off with just a warning" Juliet knew this would not happen, but there was no harm in trying was there? Tybalt looked at her sadly, then turned away and muttered under his breath, "okay, if that what thou wishes." "It is" she replied, refusing her tears the right to fall. He merely nodded and walked away. She turned to Romeo, "we must get to my parents and let them know of our situation, Tybalt's right they do have a right to know." He smiled his normal dazzling smile, took her hand and motion for her to lead the way.  
  
"YOU ARE WHAT" Capulet bellowed, causing the panes of glass to rattle in there frames. Juliet turned to look at her mother, Lady Capulet had her mouth opening and closing in a goldfish manor. "WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" he yelled. She felt her father's beady eyes boring down at her. But then Romeo spoke up, like she'd been hoping he would. "Mr. Capulet, I'm sorry but myself and Juliet can't help how we feel about each other" he claimed in a calm and commanding voice. "You, you, you" her father had blown she could see that.

Then he gave something that resembled a war cry. And In less then a second Mr. Capulet had hauled Romeo out of the house and threw him into the gutter. Juliet's silent tears streamed down her pale face as her slender hand connected with one of her fathers bloated, red cheeks. She walked out, turning her back on them. Juliet offered her hand to Romeo, who thankfully took it. Then they walked together, hand-in-hand out of the streets of Verona, forever.  
  
** The End**

****

**review please.**


End file.
